Palpitaciones y Mariposas
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Besos, mordidas. Palpitaciones y mariposas. Una fusión de todo lo bueno que ellos creían y lo malo que la gente decía. Sólo interesaban ellos, lo que sentían, cómo lo sentían y esas palpitaciones que revoloteaban en su interior. / Para Rave del foro Proyecto 1-8 :3


Fic escrito para Rave :)

Caracteristicas: es un amor prohibido entre el digimon y el gemelo de su compañero humano, debe mostrarse el desconocimiento de algunas cosas de parte del digimon que le seran enseñadas por el chico, con lemon de ser posible si no solo puede ser una suave insinuación.

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no m pertenece.

Summary: Besos, mordidas. Palpitaciones y mariposas. Una fusión de todo lo bueno que ellos creían y lo malo que la gente decía. Sólo interesaban ellos, lo que sentían, cómo lo sentían y esas palpitaciones que revoloteaban en su interior. / Para Rave del foro Proyecto 1-8 :3

* * *

 **.**

 **Palpitaciones y Mariposas**

 **.**

La llegada de la noche siempre representaba tantas cosas para él. La oscuridad caía y él se sentía más vivo, más despierto. Mirar a la diosa blanca en el cielo le generaba tantas cosas en su interior, principalmente tranquilidad, pero también ansiedad. Eran emociones contradictorias pero tan bien relacionadas en su ser, porque la llegada de la noche no sólo era la caída de la oscuridad, sino la aparición de la misma.

El rostro de Koichi se hizo notar entre la penumbra de la sombra que los árboles le permitían. Aquella sensación de bienestar y ansiedad volvieron a luchar en su pecho, invitándolo a llevar su mano enguantada hasta éste y tratar de aplacar esas palpitaciones.

Sí, palpitaciones. Koichi le había dicho que se llamaban así. _Cuando el corazón comienza a andar con mayor fuerza._ Lo irónico era que precisamente con la persona que le había enseñado palabras como esas, era las que le provocaban.

─Strabimon… ─Nombró Koichi y sus _palpitaciones_ se hicieron más fuertes.

Como cada noche, Koichi cruzaba los límites de la realidad para volver a ese mundo que representaba todo para él. Todo cuanto amaba. El compañero de su hermano gemelo lo aguardaba bajo los mismos árboles, bajo las mismas sombras, bajo la misma oscuridad. Ambos estaban infringiendo leyes más allá de sus capacidades, sin embargo, desde que todo _eso_ surgió, a ninguno pareció importarle el cruzar cada vez más esa línea.

¿Qué es lo bueno?

¿Qué es lo malo?

Para muchos digimons como para muchos seres humanos, aquella relación estaba manchada por lo malo, sin embargo, las _palpitaciones_ que sentía cada vez que Koichi lo miraba o lo tocaba, hacía que se sintiese bien. Que él se sintiese tan bien.

Porque para ellos, era más que algo físico.

Los pasos de ambos sonaban ligeros, intentando no levantar más sospechas de aquel nuevo encuentro entre ambos. Lo incógnito los amparaba pero Koichi sabía que no por mucho. A pesar de saberlo, él se dejaba reposar en la inocencia que se escondía en los ojos carmesí que lo miraban como si fuese lo más preciado que el mundo haya podido concebir.

Sonrojo y palpitaciones. Strabimon se acercó y tocó su rostro, sus largas uñas rozaron su piel y se alejó casi con urgencia. La última vez que lo tocó con esas uñas, la piel de Koichi sangró y él se prometió no volver a tocarlo. Sin embargo, el humano sólo le entregó una sonrisa y tomando en mano las del digimon, acercó sus uñas a su piel y le enseñó cómo _tocar_ sin _lastimar_.

─¿Qué sientes, Koichi? ─Preguntó Strabimon y el azabache tomó las garras de su amante, entrelazando entre ellas, sus dedos delgados y blancos.

─Mariposas.

─¿Mariposas? ─Preguntó confundido mirándolo casi preocupado─. ¿Es normal que los humanos tengan mariposas dentro?

Koichi rio ante la inocencia de su acompañante. Tomó asiento sobre el pastizal cubierto a la sombra del desconocimiento de aquel mundo. Invitó a que Strabimon hiciese lo mismo y aún sosteniendo la mano del éste, se lo llevó hasta su estómago.

─Cuando uno está enamorado, siente como mariposas aquí ─Explicó─. Es una frase tonta, pero es cuando tus palpitaciones aumentan.

─Comprendo ─Levantó sus orbes rubí hacia los oscuros de Koichi─. Ahora mismo, siento _mariposas_ también.

Koichi sonrió y acercando sus manos hasta el rostro del digimon lobuno, lo atrajo hacia él. Strabimon era un excelente digimon de combate, sabía defenderse de grandes amenazas y tenía un instinto despierto y ágil; sin embargo, su concepción sobre algunas cosas eran pueriles aún y Koichi fue enseñándole sobre ellas.

Como que para los seres humanos, los besos solían darse cuando dos personas sentían esas _palpitaciones_ en su interior. Cuando querían expresar sus sentimientos. Strabimon paraba las orejas con júbilo cuando sentía los labios de Koichi sobre los suyos. Eran suaves y tiernos, como todo en él. Es por eso que le gustaba besarlo y le gustaba Koichi.

Las manos del joven humano recorrían el pelaje grisáceo del digimon y a cada beso, las caricias se hacían más y más cálidas. Koichi le había enseñado términos como _palpitación, mariposas en el estómago, enamoramiento_ , como también a cómo acariciarlo sin lastimarlo, a como besarlo y cómo comprender las emociones que quemaban, de a poco, sus entrañas.

─Koichi… ─Suspiró, dejándose llevar por aquel calor que subía desde lo más profundo de su ser─. Mis palpitaciones…

Koichi reprimió una sonrisa. Adoraba la inocencia de su amante y por esa razón, acercó la palma de su diestra sobre su pecho para sentir las palpitaciones del digimon, sin dejar de besarlo. Le gustaba ser quien le provocase tales emociones. Quería enserñarle tantas cosas, como amarlo, por ejemplo.

Bajó los besos por el cuello del digimon y oyó cómo la respiración de éste se volvía más y más acelerado. Las caricias del muchacho continuaron y parecían enardecer cada vez más al digimon. De un momento a otro, Strabimon detuvo las manos de Koichi llamando la atención de éste, pero lo que inició con sorpresa, terminó por convertirse en pasión. El digimon lobuno pareció comprender el ritmo que Koichi llevaba, por lo que decidió ser él quien lo marcara.

Besos y mordidas en lugares que su instinto llamaba. Lugares donde el calor bullía con fuerza y el tacto despertaba la libido. Sus susurros se volvieron gemidos cada vez más audibles, cada vez más sentidos. Intentaron reprimirlos pero cuando sus cuerpo danzaban aquel baile de sudor, lujuria y amor, no se podía contar con el anonimato.

Besos, mordidas. Palpitaciones y mariposas. Una fusión de todo lo bueno que ellos creían y lo malo que la gente decía. Sólo interesaban ellos, lo que sentían, cómo lo sentían y esas palpitaciones que revoloteaban en su interior.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Es algo corto porque es la primera vez que escribo de un personaje que no conozco bien, además de que obvié el lemon explícito porque aún no estoy muy familiarizada con los digimons. Pero espero que sea de su agrado, principalmente el tuyo, Rave! :3

Hasta otra~


End file.
